


A Foxah Valentine's Day

by Homunculi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Valentine's Day Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, a little sad at the end??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homunculi/pseuds/Homunculi
Summary: If Broxah had made it to CLG in time for Valentine's Day....hmmm?
Relationships: Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Finn "Finn" Wiestål
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Foxah Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is not edited. I just wanted to crank out this bad boy in time for V-day for the homies in EU before I go to bed over here in NA.

Change is daunting. But it can also be exciting. Finn was mostly looking forward to his new life with CLG. A fresh start in a different continent with unfamiliar teammates. There were many things he wanted to keep the same, like who he was as a person and what he had to offer his org. The rest would be decided by the universe, and he couldn’t do much aside from riding the wave to see where it takes him. There were a few hiccups at the start of his journey, like dreaded visa issues. At first, it was a blow that he wouldn’t make it to NA in time for the Lock-In tournament, but misery loves company, and for better or worse, he at least had that. 

Broxah, their new jungler, was also awaiting his entry to America. He was stuck in his home country of Denmark in the midst of frustrating visa issues. The top laner couldn’t help thinking it was a shame that they didn’t live closer. But they had plenty of time to duoQ. Getting to know his new teammate, he found that, true to his outward persona, Broxah was the positive type. Not that Finn wasn’t positive, but he wasn’t nearly as forthcoming in his efforts to raise the mood, especially if he was in a bad spot himself. Moreover, despite the Dane’s bright demeanor, he was never afraid to admit when he was struggling with something internally. Finn found that being transparent was a lot easier with Mads. He figured being trapped in the same shitty situation would do that to people. They were there to support one another. 

That’s why it broke his heart when he got to depart to LA first, leaving his comrade behind. As much joy as he felt to get the season underway, it felt like a betrayal. Broxah was all smiles on his behalf, which made him feel worse. It was so like him to react selflessly to the good news, but he had to wonder if it only compounded the jungler’s anxiety, knowing he now had to play the waiting game alone. Not to mention, this was his second year in a row dealing with the same setbacks. Finn would have given up his ticket to him in a heartbeat if it were an option. 

It was nice to meet his new teammates, and get settled at the gaming house. As he lay in his new room that night, he reflected on the whirlwind progression of things. It was crazy how much could happen in a day. That same morning he had woken up in his family home in Sweden, and now he was going to bed in California. In the face of his sustained jetlag, sleep still evaded him. The team hadn’t expected him to play yet, giving him a day or two to get his bearings. It looked like he was gonna need it. He pulled out his phone and messaged Mads. 

Finn:  _ If they don’t approve your visa soon I’ll have to go to the Danish embassy and rough somebody up ;) _

Broxah:  _ What are you doing awake? It’s like 3AM there, no? _

He double checked the time.

Finn:  _ Can’t sleep. _

Broxah:  _ Gotta rest up so you can get out and enjoy the good weather tomorrow. You won’t regret it, man. How was the trip? _

Finn:  _ Uneventful. Customs sucked, though. Would’ve been a lot better if I had you for company in the queue.  _

Broxah:  _ Yeah, I remember that. Dw, I’ll be there soon. Don’t do too many things without me. I call dibs on being your unofficial tour guide :) _

Finn: _ Looking forward to it ;p _

\--------------------------------

Throughout the following week Finn was thrown right into the swing of things. Unfortunately, CLG lost out on the Lock-In tournament before he even had a chance to compete. But that meant more time for them to regroup and focus their efforts before the official start of the split. From the get-go, he got along famously with everyone, but it would be hard not to. There wasn’t a player on their roster with a reputation for being anything other than friendly and good-humoured. But even with a substitute jungler, it still felt like something was missing. How could they begin the process of meshing as a team until everyone was present? It made the top laner impatient, but it also made him depressed. He felt even worse for Broxah. If he was feeling helpless about the situation and it wasn’t even his own problem - he could only imagine how powerless Mads must have been feeling. 

He received the good news in the throes of another sleepless night. 

Broxah:  _ Sorry if I wake you, but I’m just too excited! My visa finally got approved! I fly out in a few days. _

Finn:  _ What?! That’s awesome, bro!  _

Broxah:  _ I can’t wait to gank top with you in person. _

Finn:  _ Careful what you wish for. This NA ping is no joke. _

\-------------------------------

While he was still battling an unshakeable feeling of displacement and homesickness, the jungler’s arrival gave him something to look forward to. The next couple of days passed sluggishly, just to mock his mounting anticipation. Scrims were going...decent. But it wasn’t the grand North America debut he’d been dreaming of. However, he had faith that once the whole squad was here, everything would fall into place. It was hard to focus on the long-term goal with the sense of impermanence weighing on their shoulders. 

\-------------------------------------

As the team pulled up to the airport to pick up Mads, Finn’s stomach was tangled in knots. He was excited, but so much so that he had to question himself. He’d been bonding with the other three members this whole time. What made Broxah so different from the rest? Was it their shared experience as EU imports? Was it all the time they spent chatting and playing duoQ during the off-season? Or was it the aching guilt of a dirty little secret?

The jungler was good about streaming for his fans regularly. And Finn had developed a habit of watching, sometimes making it known that he was there, other times keeping a low profile. One day it happened, and ever since it had become reflexive. He was watching Broxah on Twitch, getting a feel for his new teammate’s play style and personality, when suddenly he found himself aroused. Perhaps the mood simply struck at the wrong place, wrong time? But he didn’t deny himself, as he gently stroked himself through his pants, testing the waters. Surely it wasn’t the jungler’s deep voice and handsome appearance that had him all worked up, but it certainly wasn’t slowing him down, either. 

Ever since the first time, it became routine, despite the waves of shame that never failed to interrupt the afterglow of his climax. It was something that had slowly pervaded his private life, which, up until this point hadn’t mattered much because, well, Broxah wasn’t around. So maybe the odd thought crept up on him in the shower, or in bed, or in his dreams, but he felt safe from any consequences with the Dane being across the pond. Suddenly the risk of being found out was very real, and the chances of some awkward engagements even moreso. 

Regardless of how open and respectable the jungler was as a person, Finn couldn’t risk putting a damper on the team atmosphere with his weird crush. After all, no matter how accepting a person is, nothing puts a strain between two friends quite like unrequited love. At the hint of ‘love’, he was forced to cut his thoughts short.  _ Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.  _ Not only that, but Broxah had finally come into sight, pushing a cart with all of his luggage towards them as he entered the lobby. 

\----------------------

Finn was just as beautiful in person as he remembered, and for a split second he was taken back in time to one of their bittersweet post-game handshakes from 2019. Rogue versus Fnatic, oh how the time flies. Their eyes met and his gaze fell to the Swede’s pouty lips as the corners curved up into an adorable smile. He was inclined to reciprocate. As familiar as he felt with the top laner, through all their time in discord and duoQ, he was a stranger all the same. And Broxah almost hesitated as he went in for an embrace, guarding his friendly instincts from pulling the unsuspecting man into a full on bear hug. As they pulled away from each other, Finn’s hand softly caressed the curvature of his waist, but the jungler played it off as his imagination. The flight was long, and he was exhausted beyond belief. All he wanted now was a few days of hibernation, even though he couldn’t afford it with the delays he’d already suffered this season. 

But CLG was a very understanding bunch, and they welcomed him as if he’d been with them from day 1. They didn’t force Mads to participate in scrimms right away, but he was a determined person with great deal of self-discipline, so he jumped into the fray as readily as possible. He was sure to go to sleep as soon as he arrived at the gaming house and got settled in. Despite it being the early hours of the evening, he figured if he got in enough z’s, he would probably wake up at a reasonable hour the following day. However, it didn’t exactly go to plan. 

He found himself awake at some god awful hour of the morning, unsure of how to entertain himself. Before he’d retired to his room the night before, his teammates had given him a cursory tour of the place, but everything seemed completely foreign. He logged in to his LoL account to see if any of his European friends were on, but decided he was too groggy for a decent game anyhow. The Dane killed some time unpacking his suitcases, and got changed into something casual. It was nice to see the sun shining through the windows, even if it was only just beginning to rise. LA weather was a decidedly nice departure from the bleak, Nordic winter. His morning routine back home usually involved some sort of work out, and he knew where their exercise room was. With too much time on his hands and nothing better to do, he laced up his sneakers and quietly headed down the hall. 

He had barely begun stretching when he jumped at the sound of the door opening behind him. Finn looked equally shocked, stopping in his tracks as soon as he saw the other man. 

“Jesus! You scared the hell out of me, man,” Broxah laughed, his deep voice echoing in the empty room.

“I could say the same for you. Nobody’s ever in here at this time,” Finn explained, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

“What is a pro gamer like you doing awake at this hour,” the jungler teased.

“My sleep schedule still hasn’t adjusted since my arrival here,” he shrugged.

“Well, it looks like our gym dates were destined,” Mads replied slyly.

The top laner quirked another reserved smile at him, and he was just as captivated by his lips this time around. But he turned his attention back to stretching. Finn was slender, but surprisingly toned, and Broxah admired the sculpture of his muscles as he flexed one elbow up behind his head, trying to warm up his shoulders. He winced a little, and it caught the Dane’s attention. 

“Do you have an injury or something,” he asked with concern.

“What? Oh. No...I think my posture is taking a toll finally. My neck and shoulders have been so stiff.”

“I can help you stretch if you like,” Mads offered kindly.

“Sure,” Finn shrugged.

“Here, sit down and lean forwards.”

The Dane stood behind him, and took his wrists, gently tugging his arms up behind him to pull against his bodyweight. 

“Ah, that feels really good on my shoulder blades.”

“Right,” Broxah agreed, holding the stretch a little while longer before gently releasing his teammate.

He knelt down behind the Swede.

“This helps, too, and you can’t exactly do it yourself, so...” 

He carefully pinned one of Finn’s arms behind his back and used his spare hand to knead the tight muscles by his scapula. He grunted slightly and writhed at the touch.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Broxah said, backing off.

“No, don’t worry. It’s a sensitive spot, but it feels nice,” he insisted.

It dawned on the jungler that Finn’s reaction had actually stirred something in him, and it was a bit more sinister than the nurturing guise he was acting under. As he moved on to the other arm, he pressed into all of the man’s tender points with a bit more vigor in hopes of luring out another response. Every soft sigh that escaped the top laner felt like a win, and Mads was beginning to question his own intentions. He reluctantly withdrew his hands after a friendly pat on the back. 

\---------------------------

Finn gasped and gripped Broxah’s sweater securely. The VR headset made him feel disoriented and he held onto his teammate for balance. They had opted to try out one of the horror themed games together. He let the jungler take the lead as their characters walked through a post-apocalyptic town. In the confined room of the arcade, they weren’t moving very far in real life, but it was hard for them to tell with a misconstrued sense of reality. The pair made their way down a crumbling alleyway, lined only by the empty shells of bombed out buildings. An irradiated, terrifying creature burst out from one of the shattered windows, startling them both. Broxah jumped and the top laner shrieked and discharged his weapon accidentally. A few uncoordinated shots later, and the monstrosity lay in a pool of blood at their feet. They looked down at the corpse with distrust and distaste as they stepped over it. 

“There could be more,” Mads said quietly, as they proceeded more cautiously. 

“Like I said, ladies first,” Finn insisted, partially as a joke and also because Broxah had taken the female character. 

“Pfttt,” the Dane shook his head, “do you need me to hold your hand?”

He turned around to see Finn’s avatar nod. In the real world, he reached around awkwardly, adjusting the controller in his hand as he tried to grab his friend’s. Instead, he accidentally brushed his palm across the front of Finn’s pants, but before he could realize his mistake, the Swede interlaced their fingers. It felt casual - well, as casual as it could with controllers strapped around their wrists. When the next abomination popped out, they didn’t let go, even if clumsily shooting one-handed did affect their aim, they only held on tighter.

\-----------------------------

Finn was focused on his computer screen, rewatching a VOD of one of their losses that week. Mads admired the cute frown that always graced his lips when he was concentrated. 

  
  


“Are you doing anything for Valentine’s Day?”

The top laner adjusted his glasses as he sat back in his chair, turning his attention to the question. 

“What do you mean? We’re professional League players. That holiday might as well not exist,” he laughed softly.

“Oh, come on~” Broxah drawled playfully. 

“It falls on a Sunday. So, I think we have to play - if you’re trying to ask me out on a date,” he replied sarcastically.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Well, there’s one condition. I’ll go out if we win. Nobody wants to go on a Valentine’s date after a loss. That would just be depressing.” 

\-----------------------------

To say that Broxah was tryharding during their “stage” game on Sunday was an understatement. He had never ganked top so many times in his life. Together, he and Finn dominated the top lane against Golden Guardians. After a slew of bloody losses at the start of the season, they finally won their first match in what felt like forever. And the timing couldn’t have been better. Not to mention, playing official games at home meant that they didn’t have to go through all of the trouble of traveling back from the studio. Which meant that once their inspirational locker room discussion was finished, they were all free for the evening. Despite the uncertainty of their victory today, Broxah had still been mulling over the possibility in his mind all week, wondering what might be a nice gesture for his friend. But as the team broke off, Finn excused himself to his room before the jungler even had a chance to follow up.

Suddenly, Mads was feeling doubtful. Had Finn simply taken their conversation as banter? Perhaps the Swede didn’t take his word for it, or maybe he had forgotten. It did seem kind of odd for him to ghost everyone right after a win, and this only worsened Broxah’s anxiety. Was this a dodge? What if he had merely offered the date because he was so confident in his team’s ability to fall short? Never expecting the plans to go through....All of these thoughts weighed heavily on him, but he knew deep down that Finn wasn’t the type to be so pessimistic. After all, that’s why they got along so well. 

He took a deep breath as he stood outside of Finn’s door, working up the courage to knock. He prayed that he wouldn’t encounter any of the other players as he stalled there, looking like some bashful grade schooler. As the blonde raised his hand to knock, it swung open, leaving the two equally surprised. 

“Just the person I was looking for,” Broxah grinned warmly.

The top laner appeared a bit flustered, with flushed cheeks and a timid smile to match.

“You must’ve read my mind,” he replied, “I wasn’t about to get stood up after a win like that.”

“I’m relieved,” he sighed, “I thought you might have forgotten.” 

“I can’t exactly impress you in a jersey, can I,” he said, gesturing to his change of clothes.

The jungler bit back the urge to comment that he could impress him in anything - or  _ nothing _ rather, and shrugged casually. He had also gotten changed, so it made sense for Finn to be doing the same, and he mentally berated himself for jumping to conclusions. It must’ve been his nerves getting the better of him. 

“So, what’s the plan,” the Swede asked curiously.

“Well, we can’t exactly go anywhere because of the whole Covid thing, so I uh…Just follow me and you’ll see,” Broxah explained.

He led Finn to his bedroom and pushed open the door, letting his teammate enter first. The room was dimly lit, save for the glare of a large monitor which sat atop his dresser, and the faint glow of a single candle that flickered in the center of a set table. Said “table” was actually just his computer desk, which he’d pushed to the center of the room and thrown a tablecloth over. At the opposites ends of the desk were two gaming chairs, and respective cutlery. The top laner glanced at the television, and noticed the Netflix homepage on the screen.

“Broxah, are you trying to Netflix and chill,” he winked.

“Are you kidding? You deserve better than that after the way you played today,” the jungler laughed, “sit down. I’ll be right back,” he added, rushing back down the hall.

Finn obliged with a shrug of his shoulders, sitting at one of the chairs. He grabbed the remote and flicked through some of the options while he waited. Maybe they could watch that chess show that everyone was talking about. Or maybe that one about the fancy British people? But before he could decide Mads walked back in with two plates, setting one down in front of him. 

“You didn’t,” Finn chuckled, staring down at the heaping pile of lasagna.

“Didn’t what? I made it myself, but to be honest, I just followed my mom’s recipe. It’s so good, I figured it would be hard to mess it up,” he replied, digging in.

The top laner took a bite, smiling back at his teammate who watched for his reaction with clear interest.

“You’re lying. You definitely ordered this from somewhere,” Finn smirked, “it’s too OP.”

“What can I say? I guess I cooked it with love or something,” the Dane grinned.

Finn blushed awkwardly, not really knowing what to say in response, and Mads immediately tried to downplay his comment, becoming equally flustered. 

“I- I mean….because it’s Valentine’s Day or whatever...not because-”

Luckily his teammate picked up the slack and changed the subject. They agreed on a show and watched it casually while they finished their dinner.

“I made something for you, too, actually,” Finn said, adjusting his glasses.

“Really?”

“Yeah, wait a second,” he said, tiptoeing back to his room.

He returned with an adorably decorated box. He smiled shyly as he handed it over to the jungler. Broxah opened it carefully, pulling off the top. Inside was a giant, heart shaped cookie, artfully adorned with frosting that spelled out “Thanks Mr. Broxah”. 

“Finn-” he began, visibly speechless. 

“Don’t thank me until you try it. It could be garbage considering my cooking skills,” he insisted.

Mads hesitated to break off a piece, not wanting to ruin the art. 

“I don’t want to break your heart,” he laughed, cringing at his own dad joke.

Finally, he took a bite, and after a few moments of deliberation, he gave a thumbs up. 

“It’s amazing, actually,” he praised. 

“It worked out, huh? You made dinner and I made dessert,” Finn said, running a hand through his hair.

“That means you’ve got to have some, too,” Mads answered as he sat back on his bed, patting the mattress beside him.

Finn flopped down beside him, but before he could take any for himself, his teammate held up a piece to his mouth. Without putting too much thought into his actions, he gently took it, his soft lips accidentally brushing against the jungler’s fingertips more than he intended. But the blonde didn’t even flinch. In fact, they stayed there, frozen in time for a moment, staring intensely at each other. Finn wasn’t even focused on the sweet taste as he swallowed down the cookie, too enraptured by the captivating look in his teammate’s eyes. 

Then it happened, like some unspoken signal, Broxah gently ran his thumb across Finn’s lower lip and it ignited something in him. He brazenly locked eyes with the jungler as he nipped the trespassing digit, before seductively taking it into his mouth. Mads promptly pulled him in by the chin, meeting in a passionate kiss. At first it was greedy and messy, but with each passing second the two learned to match each other’s pace. As the rose colored glasses came off and the grim reality of their professional situation loomed in the back of their minds, it didn’t deter their need for each other in that moment. Even when they finally pulled away and agreed to an implicit oath of  _ let’s pretend this never happened _ , they couldn’t ignore the fluttering in their hearts. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty domestic and gross for my tastes but Broxah is a wholesome person so...and I don't know much about Finn but he gives me similar vibes. You can kind of see how I was gonna go NSFW with this and then suddenly put the brakes on and went "na, dawg not today". 
> 
> Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day to all of you. Lots of love <3


End file.
